User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Character Creation Template
After awhile I decided to make a character creation template. Now I've created many characters like a whole lot and the majority get rather low scores on Mary Sue tests which is good. So being me I decided to make a simple character template for creating characters and a few rules. Rules 1. When creating your character try not to make their stories too far fetched. For example if a character that wants to go have fun they would've probably lived somewhere that wasn't fun. 2. Think in details. Make sure each part of your character description is in good detail to make it easier for you to do Mary Sue tests. The more you know about your character the better. This also keeps you from having to give reasoning on the spot. 3. Give your character a reasonable name. For example if it was a robot then it would make sense for them to have like M-9000inator or something like that. Unlike if a human was named M-9000inator. Also don't give your character a name like Superdeathslayinghero nobody and I mean NOBODY would possibly name their kid that. Also only a four year old would name themselves that so no using the excuse that your character named themselves. 4. Backstories. Your backstory can be traumatising or sad but that's literally almost all character's backstories. It's all literally just characters who have gone through a horrible experience and thus justice. Or if they're evil at least give more reasoning. Besides you can have a hero who lived in a cafe shop their whole life with a nice and healthy family. Trust me when I say this I have made generic backstories far too many times... Now for the actual template. Name This is very important when making your character. What is your character's name? Backstories, race, gender, and birthday could all effect this. I've named some of my characters after their birthdays or the day I made them because I wanted to. The race and backstory of a character is especially important because this is the only case when your character could be named something like Whitestalker or Deerhorn. Gender is the deciding factor for the character's name unless you're going for something comedic where a guy has a girl's name or a girl has a guy's name. Gender Of course there are three different things you can select Male, Female, or None. This effects the character's name, how some people treat your character, and so on so forth. Males would probably be disliked by feminists, Females could be watched by guys while in a bar, or no gender would just mean... BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP! Some characters are exceptions such as Frisk and Chara from Undertale. They are characters made to represent the player and thus they have no gender. Then we got the Yoshis which are neither male or female for no reason... Birthday Not as important as the others but it is nice to know when the character was born. What can birthdays effect? Character relationships, age, and maybe weapons if you're adding a year too. Age How old is your character? Depending on your character's age it can really effect their movement speed, weight, height, strength, durability, stamina, and so much more. I don't understand why lots of people skip this when it is so amazingly important and probably one of the three most important parts of creating a character. I guess they just don't want people to know how old the character is. INSECURITIES! Race This limits your character even more deciding what abilities are common and which are not. Making your character the last of their kind is also a HUGE red flag so make sure there are lots of people in their species. Your character may think that they are the last but you can show later that there are more and happiness happens. Anyway race also affects how other characters react to your character, social status, apprearance, and so on so forth. Personality What is your character like? Are they fun loving or dead serious? Again depending on your choice this will effect their battle style, popularity, name (if they chose their name), and other fun things. This part is usually the hardest to pinpoint especially if your character is used for roleplaying. Posessions This is a list of different stuff that your character owns. With these things you may want to put what they're made of, how durable are they, how well your character can use them, you know fun stuff like that. Making sure this is just right will be the hardest, you want the possessions to be realistic but not super weak if your character is a fighter. Abilities What exactly can your character do? These may make your character really powerful! Or just plain make them a Mary Sue. Abilities should be explained in the most detail as possible. The more detail the better. If you add mroe detail it'll make calculations easier, describing how the character used it easier, and MUCH MUCH MORE! Backstory THE ABSOLUTE MOST CRUCIAL PART OF CREATING YOUR CHARACTER! This justifies all your posessions, abilities, and your personality. It is almost the biggest factor for deciding if your character is a Mary Sue. Also a few tips, don't use "after many years of training," "after much training," "after vigorous training," as reasoning. It is lazy and generic. If you want them to be able to use it after training as yourself these questions, "Who trained your character?" "How hard was it?" "How much did the teacher know about the subject?" you know questions like that. Appearance This isn't that important seeing how people use images but if you really want to go for it that's fine. This is will describe their outfit, eye color, hair style, race, just like... anything that has to do with looks. Character will react to your character differently etc etc. Notes Hopefully this helped you with creating a character! If you have any more questions just leave a comment and I'll respond as soon as possible. If you want to add something just tell me and I'll decide if it shall be added or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts